


This Is The Fic Where I Fight Copia

by HelTheBimboy



Series: Fighting Cardinal Copia [1]
Category: Ghost (Sweden Band)
Genre: Bullying, Cell Phones, Multi, Phone Calls & Telephones, Play Fighting, Self-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:40:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27503938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HelTheBimboy/pseuds/HelTheBimboy
Summary: I fight Cardinal Copia and win
Series: Fighting Cardinal Copia [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2010082
Comments: 6
Kudos: 7





	This Is The Fic Where I Fight Copia

**Author's Note:**

> I am the best at fighting and winning against Cardinal Copia. No popes were actually harmed in the making of this fic <3

I call Cardina Copia on the phone.

“I wanna fight.” I tell him.  
“Who is this?” He asks me, “How did you get this number?”  
“Doesn’t matter. I want to fight. Do you want to fight?”  
He hangs up.

I call him again.  
“Hello?” He says in his weird accent.  
“Fight me you fucking coward.”  
“I... listen, please stop calling this number. I don’t know who you are and I don’t know how you got his number. This isn’t Fight Club. This is... “ He gesticulates with his hands to someone, indicating he’s not sure what to say. The other person is Aether, because I say so and he’s thick and I like him. Aether doesn’t know that the fuck is called. Aether sort of shrugs back at him.  
“The G spot.” Copia eventually answers, screwing up his face like he is confused and upset at himself, “No, forget I said that.”  
“I want to fight you even more for that. I know you’re the Nega-Pope.”  
“The... the what now?”  
“The Nega-Pope. The Dark Pope. Whatever the fuck you guys have going on there.” I am determined to fight Cardnial Copia, who has become Popia, but I still see him as Cardinal until the new album drops.

Copia, the Friend to Rats, seems very upset and disgruntled with my accusation, and continues, “Look pal, I’m going to hang up on you, and you better not call again. Do you understand me?”  
“You’re not the boss of me.” A crowd has gathered. Aether is a nasty snitch and a gremlin for letting the other members of the band know that Copia is being bullied on the phone by someone he doesn’t know. This causes Cope Popia to turn away from the rest of the Ghouls and Ghoulettes, cupping his hand to his outdated flip phone.

“Look, if I fight you, will you leave me alone? You’re embarrassing me.” He whispers into the phone. I have won. And I will win again when I fight him.  
“Yes,” I reply firmly, “Meet me outside of the G Spot and I will fight you, and I will win. It will be great.”  
“Okay, fine then. I’ll be right outside in five minutes.”  
“I love you.”  
“I love you too. Bye bye now.”

And then I beat Copia up but not really but I did and I won and I’m great.


End file.
